Tenma Kashiwazaki/Relationships
Relationships Sena Kashiwazaki Pegasus loves his daughter dearly and holds high standards for her. It seems that her prideful attitude towards others originates from Pegasus's upbringing. He scolds Sena when her behavior and appearance doesn't seem to meet his expectations (though it is usually Yozora's fault). Generally, he is conscious (when Sena, at the start of high school, asked her father not to enter her room anymore, he followed this plea without any complaints) and a protective father (saying he won't let anyone hurt or bully Sena and more importantly arranging her engagement with Kodaka who in the eyes of Pegasus looks like a trustworthy and dignified groom for his daughter). Although Sena is in high-school, Pegasus would still punish her in child-like manners such as spanking. Hayato Hasegawa When the two were first acquainted as high school classmates, the rather-solitary Tenma would try to distance himself from the overtly friendly and carefree Hayato. However Tenma's view towards Hayato shifted when the latter shared his passion of becoming an archeologist and for having an eye towards the future, a trait Tenma viewed as somewhat of a rarity among the people he knew. This was also the time when Hayato started calling Tenma by his undesirable name, Pegasus, much to Tenma's distress. Later on, Tenma would be (indirectly) responsible for hooking up Hayato and his soon-to-be wife, Airi and, as the two later grew to love one another and decided to go out, Tenma proved a helpful companion for the couple as he helped them reconcile after a fight and saved them from a scandal when their relationship was made public in their respective schools. At this point, Tenma and Hayato viewed each other as true best friends despite Hayato feeling regretful for initially befriending Tenma out of reaping benefits due to his wealth and title; however, Tenma took no offense in Hayato's claim but complimented him for making the right decision anyway. At some point, Hayato influenced Tenma into partaking alcohol, despite the latter's low tolerance of it. When news of Airi's sudden death struck Tenma, the latter came to his best friend's side to grieve for his fallen friend and to remind him to rely on him for anything whilst reminding them of the friendship they share. Currently, Tenma and Hayato rarely interact outside phone calls because of the latter's work abroad, leaving Tenma quite offended. He has a habit of badmouthing Hayato (even in front of his children), but this seems to stem from the latter's inattentiveness. However, he always remains nostalgic of the days he spent with his friend which he often tells Kodaka about, showing that Pegasus still considers Hayato his best friend. Noel Redfield Tenma had many opportunities visiting St. Chronica's Academy thanks in part to his Kashiwazaki lineage, making him next in line as head of the aforementioned school. Tenma met and got acquainted with British exchange student and student council president (at the time) Noel Redfield in one of his visits there. Like in the case of Hayato, Tenma tried to distance himself from Noel because of her being 'a tad too energetic' as a daughter of a famed family attending in an all-girls school. When Tenma heard of Hayato's desire to get a girlfriend of 'busty proportions', Tenma thought of Noel and invited her to a get-together. However, things did not go according to Tenma's plan as Hayato ended up with Airi while Tenma and Noel's interactions were put to an abrupt halt. Eventually, Tenma and Noel are reunited once again; whilst Tenma learned of Noel's goal in life and her vision for an enjoyable environment to experience youth (a shared vision which Tenma would base on in shaping St. Chronica's Academy in his reign as chairman later on), the two were prompted to make love to each other. Their secret relationship went on for months until Noel returned to England, with no form of confession or closure whatsoever. With Noel gone, Tenma resumed with the life that was already planned out for him; he married his fianceé, had a daughter and eventually became the chairman of St. Chronica's Academy. Years later, Tenma was once again reminded of her paramour when the result of their secret bond, Stella, showed at his doorsteps. After welcoming her daughter, Tenma and Noel share a few parting words through a phone call, signifying their last conversation. Airi Hasegawa Tenma and Airi got off to a bad start during their first meeting. Tenma mistakes Airi as an imbecile for her strange choice of clothing and for spouting fanatical things, prompting Airi to lash back with childish insults. However, the two eventually grew to become close friends thanks in part to their frequent get-togethers and Airi being Hayato's lover (which Tenma was indirectly responsible for making it possible in the first place). Tenma then went through great lengths to keep the two from being separated when, at one point, he helped them make amends after a fight occurred between the couple and then used his authority when Hayato and Airi's relationship was made known in their schools. Also, Airi, alongside Hayato, was also one of Tenma's 'drinking buddies', despite his low toleration for alcohol. However, Airi's sudden death devastated Tenma, emotionally grieving during her wake while Hayato did his best to hold back his tears. Kodaka Hasegawa He seems to seek replacement of Hayato in his son and deeply trusts Kodaka, even willing to give his daughter as a bride (after misunderstanding Sena's words). He was also quite disappointed when Kodaka said he and Sena were not dating. Stella Redfield Tenma immediately saw the resemblance of Noel in Stella the first time he laid his eyes on her. Having no second thoughts, Tenma acknowledges Stella as his daughter and responsibility and welcomed her to his estate. With Stella's request to act as a servant and not to be doted like a daughter, Tenma can only approve his daughter's wishes but also keeping their blood ties secret; and since then Stella has acted as a steward for the Kashiwazaki estate, serving her masters who were at the same time her family. Although Tenma trusts Stella to look after his and Sena's personal needs, Tenma still feels distressed from time to time when Stella would teasingly put him on the spot such as calling him out for rude behavior and reminding guests of his undesired nickname. All in all, Tenma does his best to be a supportive father to Stella, going as far as approving her relationship with an unnamed lover and letting her go to return to her mother; whatever it takes to bring her happiness. Kate Takayama Pegasus and Kate are fishing buddies and friends, with whom he does not mind to share secrets. Category:Relationship Pages